


Straw Hat

by Bluez2776



Series: Komei [7]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Gen, Meditation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 01:50:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4687886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluez2776/pseuds/Bluez2776
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey, you know what you should imagine, Doc in a straw hat"</p><p>"Okay now what"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Straw Hat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Komei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Komei/gifts).



> Hahaha I'm sorry

It wasn't often Doc got a break like this, or at least it wasn't often anymore. The time he got to himself was small compared to what he used to get, not that he was around many people anyways. The Reds and Blues were off on another adventure without him, maybe he should be grateful as they tend to make O'mally come back. The AI still scared Doc, he still had dreams of all the terrible things the AI said he would do. He still haunted him, but today wasn't about that. Today was about him, and taking a break for himself, to realign himself with his surroundings. He figured it to be a perfect day for a picnic.

 

The wind made his hat and skirt flutter with it. It wasn't to hot out either, it was quite a nice day. Doc was glad he had put this in his planner, as it is always good to be prepared! It really was a good day to pick though. The wind doesn't always blow from the sea, and when it did it tended to calm him more. The leaves moving just enough to create a soothing atmosphere. Perfect for meditation.

Valhalla was pretty lonely now, and he didn't have much to do anyways, so he picked a hill and sat down. Food forgotten for now, he slows his breathing and enjoys the time he has. Listens to far away birds, and trees, and listens as the sea rolls in and out, in and out. The noises start to blur together until it's just peace he feels, it radiates from him as he slowly unwinds.

 

He awoke with a start, heart beating extremely fast, the way hurt his chest was just awful. As he went to grab it he hears such a familiar voice say "you were enjoying yourself just a bit to much fool". He then realizes where he is, Chorus.

Doc never wants to have that dream again.


End file.
